Hot Days with a Cool New Friend
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: On a hot, sunny day, Ally meets an alien that helps cool her down and saves her from the neighborhood bullies. Rated T for action violence. Tickles included in the end.


**(Here is the story where Ally Drewood meets Articguana. Rated T for action violence. Disclaimer Ally Drewood belongs to me. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to my friend GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Hot Days With A Cool New Friend**

* * *

"Come get some Lemonade! Just five cents for a glass! Lemonade!" Called out Ally Drewood, as she stood beside her lemonade stand just outside the park. It was a hot, sunny summer day in the city, and everyone was either inside, or at the pool to cool off. The sun burned brightly and Ally was sweating up a storm, but despite this, she kept her post on selling her refreshing lemonade.

After a few minutes, a man in jogging attire came up and bought himself a glass. "Thank you, miss. But, you really should be inside, now. It's a scorcher out here." He told to her in a polite way.

"I will be okay, sir. And, you're welcome." Ally smiled as she took the five cents he gave her and watched him jog away with the glass in his hand.

"Maybe he's right, maybe I should close up shop for today. Besides, my parents are taking me to the pool in about an hour." Ally sighed as she wiped away some sweat on her forehead, but before she could close up shop, the three stooges, Bud, Chad, and Mikey, came right up to her.

"Look who's here, boys. Little miss hot face." Taunted Bud.

"Please, guys. I'm not in the mood for this. It's too hot and I need to get home." Ally tried to shoo them off but they didn't budge.

"No way, Jose'." Mikey snickered.

"A lemonade stand? Are you 5, or something? And five cents? What a loser she is, right fellas?" Bud scoffed at the lemonade stand.

"Loser." Mumbled Chad.

Ally was a bit annoyed, but she remembered the last time she picked a fight with these three meanies she almost got hurt and was in trouble with Heatblast and Four Arms. Taking a deep breath, she tried to make peace with them.

"Look, why don't we put aside our differences and settle this with some drinks," She pushed three glasses of lemonade.

"I have an idea, I'll have it all for nothing." Bud said as he and Chad flipped the lemonade stand over, the glass jug with the lemonade shattered and the mini-glasses also broke into a thousand pieces.

"Hey!" Ally screamed, but Chad kicked her in the leg, followed by Mikey grabbing a glass the still had lemonade in it and spilled it on her head.

"Let's mess her up, guys." The fourteen year old shouted and the boys chased after Ally, and she sped off like a rocket so she can get to the Grant Mansion, hoping that one of her alien friends would save her.

But as she ran, her body felt very hot inside as well as on the outside. She really felt severely hot and stumbled to the ground, her breath becoming shallow and weak from the heat and from the running.

Bud, Chad and Mikey found her and they charged, but then a sheet of ice spread across the concrete and the teens slipped and fell down.

Ally tried to look up, hoping that it was Big Chill, but when she looked up, she saw a huge,blue, creature that looked like a cross between a shark and an iguana. Its eyes were narrowed and his mouth was open, showing sharp teeth and was breathing cold, icy breath as it stalked the bullies. As the boys tried to run away, the creature blew out an ice beam, and freeze the ground so that Bud, Chad, and Mikey slipped on the ground again, and the boys cowered as the creature come on top of them.

He stared at them with green eyes that showed anger and malevolence. As the boys watched, the monster opened its mouth and rose up slightly, and they covered themselves, expecting to be frozen alive.

A great, loud, screeching roar came out of the creature as he roared straight into the bullies ears, almost loud enough to make them lose their hearing. They boys screamed with fright and ran away as the creature screeched and growled after them before it stopped and snorted at them, before it turned its attention to Ally, who was sweating up a storm and breathing hard.

He saw that there was something seriously wrong with the little girl, so he went over and saw that she was overheated, and if he didn't do anything soon, she could pass out from the heat exposure. On the other hand, she was completely scared of him because of the roar of his. He felt so sad and regretful for frightening her, and he didn't even know it.

So, taking a deep breath, he softly blew cool air at Ally, and she flinched because she was worried she would be frozen as well, but then she saw that he was blowing extra carefully so as to not freeze her. He blew more cool air on her and her body cooled down.

Ally, now feeling much better, got up to her feet and turned to the creature. "Who are you?"

"My name is Articguana, and I had to help cool you down. You were about to have a heat stroke and could have passed out, had I not intervened. Are you alright?" he said kindly to her.

"My name is Ally, and I'm okay." She said.

"Ally? Are you by chance a acquaintance to Rachel Jocklin?" asked Articguana.

"Yes."

"Huh, I have a friend who sent me a message that he lived here on Earth, with this human named Rachel Jocklin. And, he also told me about you, being a great friend to the aliens and for being a good artist." Articguana explained.

Ally blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, but who is this friend that sends you these messages?"

"Ultimate Big Chill. We are good friends and I have was looking for him." The alien said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to get to Rachel's home. My parents will be picking me up there. Come, I'll take you to the Grant Mansion." Ally offered and Articguana accepted, he even allowed Ally to ride on his back as she told him where to go.

* * *

"Ally! Who is this?" Rachel called as she ran over to her little cousin as she and Articguana came to the front yard of the mansion.

"This is Articguana. he saved me from Bud, Chad, and Mikey. Those stooges destroyed my lemonade stand and were about to hurt me when he came to the rescue." Ally smiled as she went to her cousin.

"Ally is right, but she was also suffering from over exposure to the heat and I managed to cool her down." Articguana also added as he introduced himself to Rachel.

"Well, thank you for helping my cousin, and there is some room for you at the mansion if you wish to stay." Rachel ginned.

Suddenly, everyone's gaze was turned to the sky as a bright fireball flew over them, flying fast and hard. It was Heatblast.

"What's he doing?" Ally asked.

"Oh, your surrogate big brother is just taking advantage of the hot day." Rachel chuckled as the Pryonite landed on his feet, whooping with great enthusiasm. Since it was a very hot, humid day, the solar flares gave Heatblast lots of energy, this of course made him feel great and energized and a wee bit kooky.

"Whoo hoo! Now this is my kind of day. I feel great!" Heatblast leapt up to punch the air, and then he saw his friends and went over to scoop up Ally and give her a big hug. "And, how is my little sister doing?" he asked in a funny manner as he gave her a noogie, and Ally laughed at his crazy action.

"Hey! Stop it, I'm okay! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Put me down you big hot head!" Ally teased as she broke free from him, only to make Heatblast gasp and grin mischievously.

"I'm a what? Oh, that does it. Tickle Time!" Heatblast said in an evil voice, as he chased after Ally who was running away from him, only to be tackled and tickled.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Heatblast, no! Stop it!" Ally giggled as he tickled her belly, but she squirmed free and ran off again as he chased her. "Artiguana, help!" She cried.

"Get behind me, Ally." Articguana answered and as Ally hid behind his back, he blew and icy blast at the Pryonite, and Heatblast shrieked as his entire body, except his head, was frozen in solid ice.

"Time for you to cool down, buddy." Articguana laughed and Ally and Rachel laughed as well.

"C..c..c..c..cold. Too cold. Okay, I w..w..w..won't ticke her, b..b..but can you get me out?" Heatblast shivered and the three friends helped chip away the ice. Heatblast apologized for being a little too excited and Ally forgave him.

About five minutes later, Ally was picked up by her parents and Rachel said good-bye, but the aliens hid themselves away, for Ally's parents had no knowledge of who they were and may not understand why their child would be their friends. But on hot days like this, it never fails to be a cool friend to your buddies, especially when you have cool ice abilities.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Just a random idea I could not get out of my head. I hope you like it. Review and like if you'd like to. Sparkling Lover out.**


End file.
